The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof.
Modular, ready to install, pre-fabricated vehicle roofs of this kind are manufactured separately from the vehicle body and are only united with the vehicle body on the assembly line at the motor vehicle manufacturer's factory. Such vehicle roof modules are gaining in importance, especially owing to the considerably reduced assembly-line.
For a known vehicle roof (DE 197 09 016 A1), the areas of the inner shell which can be bent downwards are provided at the places suitable for the purpose with at least one pre-assembled element from the group consisting of sunblinds, handles, ventilation grilles, interior lights, shock absorbing safety elements, airbags etc. or with prepared places for attaching at least one of these elements. In so far as, due to their functions, these elements are to be fitted in the area of the outer edges of the inner shell and/or are to be secured on the body frame, as is the case for sunblinds and handles for example, these places for attachment already exist on the inner shell. Pre-assembly of the elements can be made more difficult due to the easily bendable and initially rather unstable bottom layer and/or due to the weight and the dimensions of the elements.
This invention is based on the problems of facilitating this pre-assembly while at least largely retaining pre-assembly of all the functional elements on the vehicle roof module.